


Cuddles and Text Messages

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: Mitchell gets a text message during math class, long-distance relationships are definitely interesting.
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Kudos: 26





	Cuddles and Text Messages

Mitchell sat slouched at his desk. He was in math class, his least favorite class. He was currently on his school-issued Chromebook, completing an online class activity. Gods, he hated math.  
His mind had started to wander when he felt his (demigod safe) phone vibrate. He looked up at the teacher’s desk. She was paying zero attention to the students in her class, per usual. He carefully pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his black ripped jeans and placed it in his lap under the desk. He unlocked his phone to see he had a text from **♡Connor Stoll♡**. He clicked on the notification.

 **Connor:** cuddles  
 **Mitchell:** I’m in math class!  
 **Connor:** cuddles  
 **Mitchell:** * _gives cuddles*_ Happy now?  
 **Connor:** Yes, thank you

He got messages like the from Connor all the time. When they weren’t at camp they lived over 500 miles apart, and it sucked. While long-distance was hard, they made it work.  
Mitchell laughed silently to himself over the antics of his boyfriend. He remembered how they used to send messages like this to each other even before they were dating. Connor had been so clueless to Mitchell’s obvious flirting, it was pretty funny.  
Mitchell went back to his math work and then he went to lunch,. After that, he had gym, and then science. Finally, he got home, just to start his mount load of homework. He was mostly done when his phone went off much as it had during his math class.

 **Connor:** Call?  
 **Mitchell:** Have you done your homework?  
 **Connor:** Of course not

Mitchell rolled his eyes.

 **Mitchell:** Fine, but you have to do your homework while we talk  
 **Connor:** Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is actually based on my life. My partner, the Connor to my Mitchell (seriously, we both cosplay gender-bent versions of the characters to make conchell content together) does this to me a lot so I kinda brought the worlds together.


End file.
